Wings of the Freeze (Book 1)-Dragonets
by Lunalicorn
Summary: The dragonets are coming... what will they do? Shark, Firebreath, and Fruit have been taken to the Sky Kingdom at a young age, to the Skywings who belive they will eaither save Pyrrhia, or end it forever. And that means they have their lives planned out for them. But Shark doesn't exactly want a destiny. Can they change her mind, or will she seal Pyrrhia's absoulute fate?
1. Eggs

Chapter 1  
Nameseer soared through the skies, her egg in tow. The other Nightwings didn't know about her escape, or her egg, for that matter. She had hidden it for months, and now it was time. These days, in her kingdom, if her egg _did _stay intact long enough to hatch, a male dragon was going to eat it. The females usually kept the eggs. Flamefang, the egg's father and the dragon in charge of what the Nightwings did when Queen Glory wasn't around, had decided they wouldn't go to Glory's half of the forest to hunt, that it would make them look weak. So no one did, and that's what happened to the eggs. She set it down on a ledge, near the small mountain she had landed on. The egg was violently rocking, back and forth. Eventually, a large crack appeared on the side and it split in half, releasing a small Nightwing dragonet. It was a male.  
"Firebreath." Nameseer whispered into the dragonet's ear. She fed it the goat she had been carrying around for a while, then stroked the back of its black scales. It was, purely, adorable. But that was when she heard the mighty roar of a Skywing.

The female Rainwing poked her head of the egg and looked around. She was, at first, pink, like all of them- but then she turned gray with green bands flowing around her small wings. Why wasn't anyone here? She whined, a high-pitched, tiny roar. No one came. The rainforest seemed empty, without a soul there, and not a sound was made except for a single flow of water droplets coming from a tree. And, soon, the Rainwing's tears dropping into the puddle they formed. That was when she heard another dragon, his wingbeats along with his loud heartbeat. She stood up and her scales snapped into a pink-and-yellow checker pattern. The large, reddish-orange female picked up the Rainwing with her for-talons and carried the dragonet away.

Water- water was everywhere. And she loved it. The newly hatched dragonet hadn't really expected anyone to be there when she was hatched, and she didn't miss anyone. She bolted upwards and her gills instinctively pressed down against her neck as her lungs were set in motion. The Seawing had even given herself a name- even though she didn' know that it _was _a name. She called herself Shark, like the ones she had seen kill the seal. And she really didn't know how she knew it was called a Shark- she just did. She swam on her back, letting her glow-in-the-dark scales glow and flicker off in an un-dying pattern. Suddenly, a large orange dragon shot down from the sky and snatched her. She bit and scraped on his claws, but he wouldn't let go. HE didn't even flinch, but she fought endlessly until she as tired. She fell asleep to the gentle beating of a Skywing's heart.


	2. Angry Flight

Chapter 2  
"Eat." Spiral commanded as she shoved the fish at Shark's talons. Instead of leaving, like she did with Fruit and Firebreath, she stayed next to the young Seawing. Letting her escape would surely mean the end of Pyrrhia.  
"Can't you go spy on _Firebreath_?" Shark rolled her eyes.  
"Eat." Spiral said again. The Seawing groaned and dove into the fish. Once it was gone, Spiral flew to the door of the dragonet's room.  
"Don't feel bad, Shark, it _is _your fault you tried to escape." Firebreath blinked as he walked inside.  
"What do you want, Firebreath." Shark sighed.  
"Well.. uh... Fruit and I think your not eating enough..." Firebreath replied.  
"I eat everything _they _feed me." Shark growled.  
"...so... I brought you a calf."  
Shark looked down at the calf; she would've eaten it if it weren't half decomposed. "Thanks." the she-dragonet replied reluctantly. Firebreath had a small smile as he walked away.

"C'mon, Fruit!" Shark shook the Rainwing awake.  
"Hmm?" Fruit bolted up immediately. She slept alot, like all Rainwings, but she had quick reflexes and was a light sleeper.  
"Bandit is gonna teach us how to fly today." Shark explained.  
"Well, you're not very enthusiastic." Fruit looked puzzled.  
"Let's go!" Firebreath urged, walking outside. The girls followed him.

"Faster, Firebreath- slower, Shark!" Bandit was having trouble holding onto his patience. The only dragonet here that could fly was Fruit. She was a natural.  
"Try gliding, Shark! It's fun!" Fruit told Shark as soon as the Seawing got up into the air. She tried and fell on her back into the soft, green grass.  
"Fruit, Seawings weren't built fur gliding." Bandit reminded the Rainwing.  
"Oops!" Fruit gasped. "Shark, 're you okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." the Seawing rolled her eyes.  
"You sure-" Firebreath began to ask.  
"YES!" Shark roared. In a blind rage, she flapped back into the air and ran into a tree.  
"That's all for today." Bandit sighed. Him and two soldiers carried the dragonets back in defeat.


End file.
